


my eyes are the only things I don't wanna take off of you

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s07e10 Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I guess kind of AU. But not really. Sort of. I don't know. Don't ask me!</p>
    </blockquote>





	my eyes are the only things I don't wanna take off of you

**Author's Note:**

> I guess kind of AU. But not really. Sort of. I don't know. Don't ask me!

Clara looks, hesitantly, around the corner.

There's nothing around it, so she slowly walks to the next corridor, checking her steps.

Then she sees something- something that is confusing and quite possibly something she isn't ready to see right now, alone and afraid and missing the Doctor.

It's him.

But it's not, she knows, because they aren't him. Not really. They can't hear her, they're-they're- they're not him.

But the thing is, it's not just him.

It's him. And a bed. In a room.

And a woman.

The woman is asleep, golden hair slightly puffed, and she's facing Clara. The Doctor- well, the Doctor- he's looking at her with an expression on his face that catches Clara off guard. His not just fondness, or a smile, though that's there too- it's something she's never seen on his face before. Ever. He doesn't look at anyone like this.

It's love.

It's the way her dad used to look at her mum, when he was just smiling dreamily at her as she was baking in the kitchen, or how her grandparents looked at each other. This wasn't lust. This wasn't unclean, this wasn't something to be played around with. This was- this was more. This wasn't how he looked at Clara.

This was love.

The woman-this- the object, of his love, her eyes flutter open, and Clara watches her roll over to smile up at the man who already has a besotted grin on his face.

The woman smiles at him, reaches up and strokes her hand along his cheek.

The Doctor-well, no, Clara realizes-this is a different Doctor, this Doctor is something else-leans into her touch, then leans down to catch the woman's lips in a soft kiss.

It's nothing much- in fact, they're both clothed, but it's the _way_ they kiss- it's so soft, pure, perfect, loving- so _intimate,_ that she feels she should look away.

She looks back, though, when she hears a whispered "I love you."

It doesn't come out of the Doctor's mouth, but the woman's, and she watches as the man she thought she knew- who, in fact, she now knows she doesn't- replies in kind and smiles once again.

There's a sound, right beside her, and Clara almost jumps, snapped out of whatever it was she was in.

"Clara, we need to go."

It's the Doctor, a Doctor who is actually there and talks to her, and she looks at him now.

Looks at the lines around his eyes, looks at his slightly slumped shoulders and his burdened, ancient eyes, then turns and looks at the man in the bed.

Not the same man.

She turns to him, sees him purposefully _not_ look at the sight in front of them, and decides not to push it. That's a question for another day.

Behind her, she hears another whispered "I love you", and pretends not to notice the Doctor's big, sad eyes as they avoid hers.


End file.
